Samara Kaida
(CLICK EDIT TO SEE INFO BOX) Samara Kaida (サマラ開田, ''Kaida Samara'') is the Lieutenant and acting Captain of the 8th Division. Samara more commonly goes by the name Mari Urahara (マリ浦原, ''Urahara Mari'') because of her close personal ties with Kisuke Urahara. Mari is the granddaughter of Sosuke Aizen and the older sister of Kimi Kaida. Contents # Appearance # Personality # History # Plot ## Agent of the Shinigami arc ## Soul Society arc ## Bount arc (anime only) ## Arrancar arc ## Hueco Mundo arc ## Fake Karakura Town arc ## Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) ## Beast Swords arc (anime only) ## Gotei 13 Invanding Army arc (anime only) # Equipment # Powers & Abilities # Zanpakuto # Elemental Powers # Quotes Appearance Mari is a slender, tanned woman of average height. She has light, golden blonde hair and distinctive teal eyes. Mari wears her hair long and straight down her back, with several pieces splaying across her forehead. She tends to wear skirts and dresses with high socks when out of school. When Mari is working as a maid, she wears her hair up in two high ponytails. Mari is also fond of bows, and wears them often in her hair. When Mari is under Aizen's control, her hair is cut into a short bob that frames her face and exposes the tattooed "11" just behind her left ear. During this time she wears white like the other Arrancars. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless top, two arm bands, and a pair of shorts half-covered by a skirt. As time progresses, Mari's hair continues to grow back. Seventeen months later, Mari's hair has grown back, but she now wears it in a curly manner. Only two strands of hair fall into her face and she has gotten her ears pierced twice. As Mari is now a Shinigami, she wears the standard black often, but her clothing is very different from others. Mari wears a sleeveless top, with a band that covers the lower part of her chin. Her arms are wrapped in black bandages. Mari wears a pair of black shorts mostly covered by a long, black skirt. She also wears a pair of high, black boots that come up to her thighs. Personality Mari is a kind, passionate, caring, independent, observant, and clever individual. She is empathetic and hates to see others distressed or unhappy. Mari will do whatever she can to help if she believes in someone's cause. Mari is also fairly flirtatious in nature, despite pretending not to notice. She isn't embarrassed easily, and can often get others to do what they might not have done without her presence. Even though Mari is a very powerful opponent with large amounts of spiritual pressure, she often tends to play into the fact that she is female. Mari is often clumsy and stumbles, but she is sure footed in battle. Mari also tends to wears bows and bat her eyelashes to trick people into thinking she is much more innocent and weaker than she truly is. Mari has stated it as being "a clever battle tactic." Despite being fairly happy often, Mari also has a bit of a temper. This became apparent when Mari was under Aizen's influence. Mari was easily angered by several of the Arrancars, specifically Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia. She no longer holds back her emotions and acts impulsively, much like how she always would, if it weren't for her inhibitions. Mari has also been known to withhold her own emotional turmoil in order to keep others from obligated to help her. She hates being a burden on others and will often neglect help when she needs it. Mari likes to try to handle all of her own problems so that she doesn't involve others. History Little is known about Mari's history and few flashbacks have revealed much. However, Mari was born in Karakura town fifteen years ago to an Unnamed father and Tamiko Kaida-Aizen. Mari's sister, Kimi Kaida, was adopted a few years later, being the same age as Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki. The Kaida family was supposed to have lived just down the street from the Kurosaki's. This resulted in Mari and Ichigo developing a friendship as children. Mari is said to have discovered her elemental powers when she was seven years old after almost setting fire to her elementary school. This resulted in a transfer from the school, which Ichigo had been attending as well. This resulted in the two growing somewhat apart as Mari learned to fear her own power. Mari's parents died when she was nine. Mari's inability to control her own spiritual power resulted in the attraction of many Hollows. Because of all this attention, Mari first met Kisuke Urahara. He attempted to try to train her to control her power, but it was too late. Mari's parents were killed by a large Hollow, with Urahara arriving only in time to save the two girls. Mari and Kimi lived with Urahara in his shop for a while. Urahara attempted to train Mari (this was likely when she met Yoruichi Shihoin as well.) During this time, Mari realized her sister was a normal Human, but with amazing muscial talents. In an attempt to keep her sister safe, Mari arranged for Kimi to attend a prestigious music school three towns over. Mari found her Zanpakuto when she was twelve. Yamamoto later admitted that he placed it for her so that she could begin training and controlling her powers. At age fifteen, Mari seems to have developed a strong control over her powers. When she discovers Ichigo has been turned into a Substitute Shinigami, she pressures Urahara into letting her attend Karakura High School as his neice, taking on the name Samara Urahara. It is here she reunites with Ichigo and several of her own friends. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc